


I Belong With You, You Belong With Me (You're My Sweetheart)

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: The five times Cordelia annoyed Johnny and got her way and the one time she didn't.





	1. You're Yellow, I'm Natural Blue

“Please,” Cordelia whines as her and Johnny descend the stairs.

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Puhleeeeeease.”

“Nooooooooooo.”

“SUUUUUHSHIIIIIINE!” She whines loudly, stomping down after him and jumping on his back, him catching her with ease, the two of them catching the attention of Seren and Mark who are lounging on the couch.

“No, Coral, I told you, no.” He says back as he carries her into the kitchen and lets her down as she grabs snacks.

“Well, I don’t see why not,” she huffs, then there’s another whine and Seren peeks in, heart melting a bit at the sight. Cordelia is wrapped up in her favourite sweater of Johnny’s and poking his shoulder, then pointing up to the soup on the top shelf, pouting at him.

He just smiles and grabs it down, kissing her on the head, “I keep forgetting not to put these so high up.”

And just as soon as they’re heading back to Johnny’s room, Cordelia carrying the electric kettle, “PLEASE, SUHSHINE!”

“NO!” He laughs and then there’s a yelp and the door slams shut and all Seren and Mark can hear is footsteps, a squeal and then silence.

It stays like that for a bit and Seren’s getting ready to go home, but she wants to say bye to Cordy first and heads upstairs, knocking, though the “Just a minute,” from Cordy comes too late and she’s opening the door, eyes widening, “Uhm…”

Cordelia’s laying sideways on the bed, working a nail polish brush over the toes of Johnny’s left foot, Johnny, leaning back on the pillows, holding his hands up to his mouth and blowing to dry them before he looks at Seren, mortified, “She-she made me!”

“Look, Star! They’re yellow like sunshine!” Cordelia beams and shows her Johnny’s hand, pointing to the thumb where there’s a poorly drawn crab and a sun.  
Seren chuckles, “Good job, Cor. They suit you, Johnny,” she winks and closes the door, but stops to listen.

“Thanks for lettin’ me do ‘em, Jo.”

“Don’t tell, but I kinda like ‘em.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I mean, I get to look at my hands and see you and I, I think that’s a win.”

Seren rolls her eyes as the sounds of kissing ensue and she bounces back downstairs, “Don’t be surprised about Johnny’s new colour tomorrow.”

“New colour?” Mark tilts his head.

“You’ll see. C’mon, walk me out?”


	2. Melt Me Down, It's Too Cold

Johnny grunts as he wakes to a cold sensation on his back, trying to squirm away, only for it to follow him, “What…?” He reaches behind him and Cordelia squeals as he grabs one of her feet.

“Johnny!” She whines, “Put it back!”

“You’re freezing!” He turns to her and she just whines louder, trying to put her feet on his tummy, now, but being denied. “No!”

“C’moooon, I’m cooooold!”

“I can feel that!”

“Let me warm ‘em up!”

“Not on me!”

She pouts and huffs, curling into a little ball, but pushing Johnny away when he tries to pull her closer, “Not my fault I’m anemic,” she grumbles.

“Oh, come here, my little ice cube,” he teases and tries to wrap his arms around her only to be shoved back. “Fine, then I’ll get you some socks,” he goes to roll away, but gets pulled back down. He raises an eyebrow, “Can you pick whether you want me close or far?” He chuckles.

“Close enough to keep my feet warm,” she huffs, “Please?”

“Okay, fine, but can I cuddle you?” He asks, trying to curl around her.

“Can’t handle my cold feet, you don’t deserve my snuggles.”

“I don’t think that’s the quote.”

“Did I ask?”

“Aww, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” He tickles her sides, laughing as she giggles and bats his hands.

“It’s not my fault you only sleep in your undies!”

“Well, actually, that’s not technically true,” He smirks and finally gets her to look up so she can kiss her, hovering over her. He smiles against her lips, licking across them to gain access for his tongue before pulling back with a yelp, Cordelia’s feet against his stomach, “Cor!” He whines.

“C’mon, the cold will help, because you are most certainly not getting any other than that kiss.”

He sighs and lays on his side, back to her, “Oh my god, fine, c’mon.”

She giggles in delight and presses the icy cold bottoms of her feet against his back, “Thank you, Suhshine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” but he’s smiling to himself, reminding himself to turn on the heat later on. Then they’ll see who’ll sleep in just their undies.


	3. I Love How You Bust My Chops

“Baby, please?” Cordelia pouts as she watches Johnny buckle his belt. “Just this once?”

“I can’t! You know how important hockey is to Chicago! Wearing another team’s jersey is like committing a mortal sin!”

“…You wore a Rangers jersey for the video.”

“You weren’t supposed to know about that, but anyways, no.”

“It’s one night!”

“No, Coral.”

She whines and takes her own jersey, pulling it on, “Fine. I hope they lose tonight.” She grumps and stalks off, Johnny seeing the last name “Brown,” written across her shoulders.

He sighs and looks at the matching one slung over the small chair, then shakes his head, he couldn’t. He was from Chicago, not Los Angeles, there was no way he could risk wearing a Kings jersey to a Hawks game.

Unfortunately for Johnny, that meant he was being ignored all day in favor of literally anything or anyone, Lenny, the reruns of NCIS: LA, everything. And it was getting to him. “Coral,” he pouts and cuddles up next to her.

“No,” she huffs and tries to wiggle away, but Johnny pulls her right back, “Ugh, what?”

“I’m sorry, but you would never be caught dead in a Blackhawks jersey.”

“I know. The Blackhawks suck."

“They do not!”

“Johnny, yes, they do. I’m sorry, but at least my team is doing well this season, yours is getting wrecked. There’s no way they’re making it to the cup. I mean, not even Kane is performing as well as he usually does and what’s his name, the new kid…Debrincat, he’s been pulling him this season,” she shakes her head as she rambles on. She rattles off scores and stats, all a pretty foreign language to Johnny.

Johnny wasn’t that into hockey, but he knew Cordelia had showed interest in it before, though he never knew it reaches this extent. He smiles softly and gets up as she’s mid ramble, heading upstairs, ignoring his name being called a bit angrily. He slips on a red long sleeve and the jersey and heads into Mark’s and Taeyong’s bathrooms to find a tube of lipstick or anything that Seren or Athena may have left. Grinning as he finds a small tube of red from Athena and makes a note to pay her back as he smears two thick lines over his cheeks and runs downstairs.

Cordelia gasps and jumps up, grinning, “You’re wearing it!”

“And so are you,” he grabs her face and smears the lipstick on her cheeks. “We can support both at the same time. My home and your home,” he smiles softly at her and pecks her nose. “Ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” she blushes a bit, “My home’s so gonna kick your home’s ass!” She bounces out the door, Johnny grabbing their coats and beanies.

She teases him the whole way, jinxing any hat trick that Kane could possibly try and telling him that her team would always be superior, in the car, at the train station, on the train, all the way into the arena and into their seats. He’s smiling the whole time, rolling his eyes and pushing her playfully as he lets her rag on him.

She’s rowdy the first two periods, then significantly quiets. “Cor?” He nudges her.

“Shh, my boys are so close,” she rubs her hands together, them having gotten cold in the arena, so Johnny takes them in his, warming them up by blowing on them. She smiles a bit at him, and then looks right back at the game, almost over by the clock above. The Hawks are down, 1-0 and Cordelia is intensely watching, before she lets out an angry cry.

The Hawks scored.

Johnny grins, “Awww, look at that. Bringing it back home.” He pokes her cheek, laughing as she gives him a pointed glare. “To the death, now!”

Cordelia pinches his side and stares at the ice rink, gripping her hair as they finish third period on a tie, “Overtime! Fuck!” She laughs and watches, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and Johnny thinks he loves this side of her. No, doesn’t think, knows. She gasps after a bit, jumping up with a scream of victory as the Kings score the winning goal and turns to Johnny, jumping as she hugs him, kissing him softly.

He smiles and kisses her back, holding her tight before pulling back, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, but I knew we had this in the bag,” She winks, leading him out, giggling, “We kicked your ass!” She yells as they descend the stairs and leave the stadium, bouncing, before squealing as Johnny runs up behind her and effortlessly scoops her up, almost bridal style and spins her, “Suhshine!”

He laughs and walks them back to the train station, smile on his face as he carries her, putting her down to board and smiling to himself as they cuddle up in their seats, “Yeah, we brought it home.”


	4. Baby, You Can Drive My Car

“Okay, what do you want for dinner?” Johnny asks, looking over at his girlfriend who’s clicking away at her laptop, playing a Nancy Drew game, something Johnny didn’t quite see the appeal of, but liked that she liked them so much.

“Um, I dunno, do you wanna go out or stay in?” She asks, barely looking up as she does, clicking a bit harder now.

“Yeah, let’s go out…If you can pull away from your g-“ But, she’s already shut down the game and is closing her laptop, hopping off the bed, “Fancy or no?”

“I don’t think so. Let’s go for comfy,” he nods and gets up from his seat, joining her by the dresser, “What are you in the mood for?”

“Mmm…comfort food,” she grins and takes off her pjs under Johnny’s prying eyes, but ignores him, pulling on comfy leggings and a graphic t-shirt of some local band, “Crack Barrel?”

“That,” he nods, pulling on his jeans, “Doesn’t sound half bad.” He slips his shirt on and grabs his phone, wallet and keys, taking Cordelia’s hand and walking them out to the car, getting her door. He gets in and drives off, going well under the speed limit and Cordelia starts to squirm. “What?” He asks, looking over at her.

“Nothing, nothing,” she shakes her head, but watches him as he drives, missing almost every light and pausing for everyone else to go and it was getting on Cordelia’s nerves.

“You’re such a Midwesterner,” she quips, “You could’ve gone eight times!”

“They’ve been waiting to go!”

“So have we!”

“But, they’ve been waiting a long time and it’s nicer to let them go! Look, we can go, now!”

“So, go! Please!” she laughs, shaking her head, thunking back in her seat, “Turn h-Johnny, you completely missed the turn.”

“No, I didn’t, I know the way.”

“No, you obviously don’t.”

A few minutes pass and she’s quiet until, “Johnny, the light is green, come on! You have the right of way, what are you doing?”

“Would you like to drive, Coral?”

“Actually, yes, I would. Let me, please?”

Johnny rolls his eyes and pulls over, switching seats with her, buckling up. He sighs as she speeds off, “You know, I’m not a bad driver.”

“No, but you’re the most annoying driver. And the slowest.”

“I am not!”

“Sweetheart, you,” she pauses, making a sharp U-turn and Johnny grips the door handle, “are,” she finishes as he drives back to where she wanted him to turn and takes her route there.

“But, that’s just your opinion. I think I’m a great driver,” he huffs and sticks his tongue out at her, “Besides, you’re reckless,” though he couldn’t deny the sight was hot. Cordelia, windows down, driving 5 over the speed limit, one hand at the bottom of the wheel, the other out the window, some rock song pumping out of the speakers. He shifts, “Though, you look pretty good doing it, I guess.”

“Oh yeah?” She giggles softly and switches hands, one hand on the bottom of the wheel, one now being offered to Johnny over the center console, one that he happily takes. She drives with ease, fast and clean and pulls into their parking spot with a smirk, “Not the only one who gets it in on the first try, Suhshine,” she winks and slides out.

He’s there in a second, kissing her, but she pushes him back a bit, “Ah, ah, ah, we know how this one ends,” she chuckles.

“Shh, just a little more?” He mumbles and ducks down to kiss her again, arms encircling her waist, holding her there, trapped between his chest and the car, something he’d grown to love significantly. He smirks against her lips as she melts into him, mumbling against them, “We can always go for a sequel.”

“Noooo,” she whines and pushes him back, “We’re getting food,” she giggles and leans on him as they head towards the restaurant, “You know, next time you should trust me.”

“And why is that, huh?” He holds her around the waist, getting them on the wait list, looking over at his girlfriend.

“I scored a perfect on my driver’s test.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Why?!”

“No one scores a perfect on their first try!”

“I never said it was my first try.”

“Which was it?”

“…Better not to say.”

“You terrify me.”

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.”


End file.
